Eiswein FC
by LightSorceress
Summary: recommend reading 'Lackadaisical' before this story. Eiswein FC, an average football club aiming for its success in the leagues. But, this isn't a story about the club. It's a fic about the varying stories of the players...


Society now couldn't _possibly_ deem Eiswein FC as normal. Nu-uh.

_Not ever._

Well, that is if they knew what's going on within the walls that alienated themselves from whatever possible contact outside. And there's an understandable reason for this. Society knows.

But they don't know about the ulterior motive disguised in the reason.

" Mmm… Hey, Genzo?"

Tsubasa's chiding voice never failed to reach anyone's ear. They simply ignored, except for that specific goalkeeper who's head slightly turns to stare unenthusiastically at the young genius, uttering a dumb_ 'What?'_

" You've been ...quiet." Tsubasa voices worriedly, his eyes scanning the Wakabayashi from head to toe in search for a probable physical ailment—which adds to nil. " Is…there anything wrong? Anything at all?"

Genzo chuckles and it was hard and sarcastic. Then he turns around, his lithe back facing the fumbling Tsubasa, again trying to catch his attention by repeatedly calling his name. Finally, his voice fails him when he called thrice.

"sigh… suit yourself, Genzo…" he softly utters before turning his back on Genzo's.

_Stupid Tsubasa. _

He closes his eyes, feeling the heavy shame sweep him for desiccation… and no matter how much he tries to believe in that flickering light of hope, he knew…

It was doomed to fail.

_Atonement is too late._

_Too, too late…_

He laughs indignantly.

_… I'm the one who's being stupid… _

…

Hopeless Redemption

…

" Wakabayashi Genzo. 27 years old. 175 cm and 55 kg. Birth Date is December 7, 1980. Number 21." Kaede breathes a loud sigh. " Well… it's been years, right?"

It took Genzo a moment before he replies inelegantly. " Y-Yeah." He looks away. "Years…right…"

Kaede suddenly turns to stare in aghast at his impulsive immaculate side. She expected a fancy, and arrogant remark but… " What the hell happened to you?!" she stands, pacing around the deadpan goalie. Receiving no retort at all, she runs in front of him, gaping. " Wakabayashi! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?"

As a forceful reply, a bland smile replaced his pale exterior. " You didn't change at all."

_Is this still HIM?_ Kaede grasps the opportunity for an enraged response. " Don't change the discussion, Wakabayashi!"

He shoots me with that piercing glare…" Forcing me to tell you when you already know what it is?"

"Wh-wh…what…?"

A cold string of a chill shot down her spine like a sword slicing in her. And her only source of response was her glassy, disorientated eyes.

"Honestly…" Genzo sighs as his glare suddenly softens, turning to look outside the windowpane. " You didn't know how hard it is to seek for my own solace…"

He looks back at her. " You understand, _right_?"

Kaede couldn't respond… she was too concentrated on the other's erratic body language. Sure, it seems peculiar, but with pale fists that grievingly shake, and a mouth that noticeably trembles…?

The goalkeeper loudly groans, snapping Kaede out of her observant stupor. " I've had enough of your annoyance, Kaede. But I need to get going if you don't want Coach to bullshit me about training."

"Fine. Get going then." She sighs and points at the door…

Genzo ignores her and immediately heads for its brass knob, and slowly closing it behind him. The door cried a creaking sound before it shuts completely. Removing his hand from the doorknob, he slides it in the empty pockets of his jacket before he briskly toddles down the stairs towards the stadium.

Heaven only knows what was on the manager's mind. And he couldn't care less about what she thinks of the subject. All he knew is that she harbors that genuine concern for him. Not that he's bragging about it, because she has that equal disposition towards all the players on the team.

"She was only there when _it _happened." He reasoned to himself as his hands involuntarily dig in the warmth of his pockets as he senses the harsh coldness brushing against his figure.

He was just thankful that she didn't cave through the matter. She probably knew how sensitive it is for him.

_Whiff…_

_Swoosh…_

_No... _

Genzo's eyes widened in utter shock… his body trembled heavily, and he couldn't even turn his head to look behind him. After all the months of reflection... months filled with unfulfilled faith... months filled with utter pain… and when he was about to forget, his heart suddenly ached in that pain he wished would leave him forever… he wanted to die…

Die instead of suffer this terrible heartache.

But it was no use. No god would answer his plea.

After a minute of standing completely still, his body became numb, as was his confused mind. He couldn't dash off away from the hallways… instead he wished it was anything other that him… be it a ghost or a wraith… just…

_Not him… Gods…_ his heart ached with feverish pain… _Kill me…!! **KILL ME RIGHT NOW!!!**_

He breaks off his shield of arrogance as he suddenly falls to his knees, his head down, and his eyes, _painfully_ releasing all the anguish he had suffered. And he can feel all the painful memories flood in his mind… And if the cherubim were only bent on making humankind humble and honest, Wakabayashi Genzo could've cried _blood_…

" _Not him…" _he whispers in a rasped tone while trying to choke back the sincere, raw tears.

…

" Not my son…" 

…

* * *

_" Kaede."_

The manager pauses midway, recognizing that terribly familiar voice. Never in her whole life would she forget that honey-laced, handsome tone. She slowly drops her quill pen above her paperwork and turns to gaze into those blazing red eyes that were no match for her own burgundy red eyes. Because if hers was wine red, his was _blood red_…

"…Mi—"

" Shh." He smirks ever so charmingly, but not intentionally. _Not at all_.

_He came directly from the gods_.

He was _carved_ with a sharp, beautiful dagger that shaped his attractive face and figure, _blessed_ with _substantially _omnipotent intellect and strength that made him a CEO celebrity of this world, taught with the quick tongue of _Apollo_ that shaped his wonderful charisma and appeal that _easily_ captures the hearts of anyone he meets…

_He was **IDEAL** personified._

And she believes it more than the _fact_ that he's Wakabayashi's son.

" So? What are you doing here?" Kaede asks nonchalantly, smiling a bit as her eyes gazes into his. _Ha, ha. Wrong question, Kaede._ She truculently scolds herself.

He settles himself comfortably on the fluffy couch facing Kaede before he speaks, chuckling in evident sarcasm. " Don't joke with me. You know why I'm here."

" Pairing again. Yes, _I know_. Who this time?"

Pairing, or matchmaking was their business since time immemorial.

_Seriously._

But silence suddenly took over… he was giving Kaede those unsettling eyes that are choking her blind and giving her that bad sensation.

" You're _over_ all of that, right?" he asks in a calm voice as his serious demeanor took over, making it hard to believe he's just…_ never mind…_

The manager nods furiously, a terribly bad action of trying to hide the deep uncertainty. " Yes I am! What makes you believe I'm not!?"

_" Oh, please..."_ much to Kaede's dismay and embarrassment, he raises a quizzical eyebrow " And how will you make me believe that you're truly over it?"

And then he suddenly smiles. The undeniably imploring weight scared the Eiswein manager. But that's when it hit her.

Hit her in _horror_…

" _You… you're thinking of… pairing your own FATHER up!?!?"_

The smile broadened so much that Kaede can see the palpable ideas pouring on his expression. " Yep! Quick thinking there. I'm pairing Dad up."

_Fuck. He isn't serious… _And once more, Kaede could only whisper a distraught reply… " W-Why…?"

_Out of all the people, you decide to take your father's mind away from the family…_

" Sigh.. I'm not blind, Kaede." He utters, looking away. " He's suffering. Even though I _hate_ him, he's still my dad. He needs to get over _everything_. And so what's the best solution other than pairing him up?"

" Ummm…" _'Freeing him from all guilt and debt by forgiving him again?'_ Was written all over Kaede's pale face. And once more, she was replied with a disheartening scowl that rivaled a thousand daggers.

" I am _never_ going to forgive him. And that's _final_." His frightful glare only deepened, and his right hand _tightly_ grips on the right armrest of the sofa, on the verge of tearing it open should she utter one more word about his dad other that the affirmative 'yes' answer.

_" Pity your father!"_ She sobs miserably, leaning on his direction, and gazing at him with those pleading eyes… and even if he does owe Kaede a lot, never… and I mean never would he forgive that _one man_ who also caused him the pains of what our present fathers can do towards their own children…

_It's just too pitiful…_

Kaede couldn't bite back the tears she suddenly sheds for _Genzo_…

_That bastard!!_

That _one person_ she loathes too much within the confines of Eiswein FC…

_It was his fault in the first place!!!_

Her confusion was too great and she didn't know if there are really other available options to consider. And sadly, Genzo is at the point of being struck by the reaper's _merciless_ blade… _and she can't help him._

_I should learn when to give up..._ she only sighs in that conceding tone…

_Forgive and forget is overrated…_

" I give up."

_Now… it's time to relieve regret and forget…the past..._

A sudden glint of compliance appears in his eyes. " Really?"

" Yes." Kaede begrudgingly replies, looking strongly at Wakabayashi's wisest son… " Just…promise me he'll feel better, otherwise Coach Miller will _seriously_ kill me if something happens to him!"

_An understatement…_The eldest Wakabayashi thought, but decides not to say anything to prevent the manager from distressing herself too much. " Good!" he replies and promptly stands up from the couch and proceeds to cross his arms over his slender chest. " Come on then, let's go. A good friend of mine is waiting outside."

" He's from?"

" United States. Holly Wood to be exact."

Kaede blinks curiously. " Actor?"

" No, no. He's an excellent producer and director." He corrects immediately.

* * *

_Some months have passed since I last saw Wakabayashi miserable… and as expected, IT was excellently done… mind me for being blunt, but I cannot dwell further into what has happened. _

Kaede finally finished stacking the towels up. Briefly glancing at her wristwatch, she decides to watch the others train for the leagues. She pats her messy jogging pants and sits comfortably on the benches, highly amused at their humorous antics and odd _foreplay_. Coach cared less, because he only wanted his team to be in excellent shape for the matches. Then she turns her head towards the right...

Wakabayashi Genzo was currently doing suicides. But, if Kaede looks closer, he was unmistakably focused on something else… _Ha, ha..._

" Honestly…" she grins, seeing that relieving smile on his face. And it was a sign that he was back in perfect condition.

_Even if he was totally unpromising towards his children, at least someone else understands…_

_And I'm just glad that someone was able to bring such a memorable smile to his face. A memorable smile that used to be for my friend…_

" Genzo!"

Said person looks up, and coming from the gleeful expression sprawled on his face, that promising spark never failed to light up to its fullest…

* * *

A/N: A short fic dedicated solely to Wakabayashi Genzo. Yes……… unbelievable. But I couldn't help but feel it coming! So this is the starting chapter for Eiswein FC. 

If you may wonder if I based this off of something—it's a secret. XD

And yes, Genzo has children! WTF! X3

I did this fic so freaking bluntly! Forgive meeeh! Genzo's going to get angry with me!

Disclaimer: and this might come to you as a surprise—but I don't own Genzo's sons, or the woman Kaede was referring to as a friend. Sons and ex-girlfriend © ummm… my friend. XD (and if she knew I'm using her character behind her back, oooohh she'll kill me! But hey! There's copyright!) I don't own Captain Tsubasa! I only own Kaede and Coach!

BTW, Eiswein's a gigantic HOTBED for _ghay players_. Seriously. XD

This is 'prolly the first time I displayed Genzo with such an attitude. Don't flame me for it!

You guys guess to your hearts content about Genzo's past. (But I'm giving no clue.)


End file.
